


The Demon for You

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Demon Summoning, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Day 2 of Nathmarc November: FreeMarc summons a demon because there's a lack of them. He can't help but fall in love.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Demon for You

“Hello, welcome to The Zero-th Circle! The one-stop shop for all of the demonology material you could ever need.” The shop owner announced as he entered the shop.

He had always been interested in demons, something his angelkind father didn’t really like him for, old wounds still felt hundreds of years later. But he doesn’t care, so that’s why he’s here.

“I’d like a vial of blood mercury, three Azazel’s candles, and a darksteel rune.” He told the shop owner. He’d been here before, to practice the rituals he needed, but this was the big deal. He was going to help a demon come into the human world. He’d selected the correct materials to create a temporary portal to the demon realm.

“You want to bring a demon into the human realm?” The store owner asked, looking at the pile of stuff he’d gotten. “Well I wish you good luck on that endeavor. People have been summoning angels too often in this day and age, people need to summon more demons. That will be 37.40.”

He handed over the appropriate currency, and made his way to leave.

Although, I have to ask, are you sure you’re ready for the demon that could potentially come through the gate?” The shop owner’s question made him pause.

“Of course, I’ve done my fair share of research.”

“I’d never expect anything less of you Marc, you were always the type to conduct thorough research. Anyway, have a safe trip home! I’ll pray for you so that you won’t run into any akuma attacks on your way home.” The shopkeeper said, drawing a small rune with salt and blood.

“Uh… That’s not necessary.” He replied nervously, already heading for the door, items in a bag.

The shop owner just continued on. “Oh God above and Satan below, oh heavenly host and demonic hordes, I pray to you both for a safe journey for the one known as Marc Anciel. May his path be-”

The rest of the prayer was cut off by him closing the shop door and running down the street. He didn’t have time to waste, he needed to summon this demon before his father got back. 

Of course, maybe cutting the shop owner off in the middle of his prayer was bad fortune, because he ended up having to narrowly avoid the effects of the latest akuma, the latest in a number of personified eyesores that had crazy powers. But the two heroes of Paris were there to defend the city. Angel Bug and Devil Cat arrived quickly on the scene, harnessing strange powers he’d never seen any ordinary angel or demon use. There must be some other magic behind it.

He took a circuitous route to avoid it and it ended up taking an extra five minutes to get home. But his father would be delayed by the attack as well, giving him more time. The final stretch back to his place was pretty much a sprint. But it was all in good faith, as he arrived far before his father would come back home. But he could use the time he had now for creating the demonic circle. 

The three things he picked up today were the final ingredients for the demonic circle he was creating. So now it was time to set up everything. The first ring of crushed sulfur, iron and bronze filings shuffled around into the shape of runes, and then the magnets. Then came the blood mercury into a larger circle. After that, he put the Azazel’s candles around the circle in a triangle shape, lighting them with the special matches he’d gotten before. Once he lit the candles, they lit up with brilliant red flames, twisting into the shapes of symbols of mystic power made of crimson fire. The step after that was tossing blood salt inside the entire circle. Already there were mysterious gusts of wind, moving the dusts and liquids in the center of the circle started shifting around, the scarlet flames of the Azazel candles grew in intensity, carving larger and more complicated symbols in the unnaturally darkened air.

The thin, wispy mists in the center of the circle became quickly replaced with dark smoke wrapping around the powers and liquids, shifting them around even more. That’s when he grabbed the Darksteel rune, and spoke.

“Haban ju haral estalam es elrad. Emerald asteran azaron ethalan.”

After finishing the short chant, he threw the darksteel rune into the center of the circle, there was a flash of light, and then the floor appeared to break apart, and soon enough there was a portal where the floorboards should’ve been.

It only took a couple of seconds for a demon to crawl through the portal, and through the smoke and haze, he could see the demon in greater detail. Twin jagged obsidian horns, fiery red-orange hair that flowed in the wind that came through the portal, azure eyes shining with their own light, ruby fire accompanying the demon clawing through the portal, barbed tail whipping through the air. As soon as the demon finished climbing out of the portal, the portal closed, and all the unnatural light and materials disappeared.

Without the fire and smoke accompanying his arrival, the demon didn’t look as big or impressive as he’d been before. In fact, the demon actually looked kind of cute.

Wait, cute? When had he started thinking of demons as cute?

And then the demon shifted into a more human form and holy hell did this demon just get ten times hotter? Why did he think summoning a demon was a good idea?

“Uh, hello?” The demon asked, and that’s when he realized the demon was talking to him. Shit what is he supposed to say. C’mon Marc, be polite.

“Hello. I’m Marc, and who are you?”

The demon met eyes with him, those ice-blue eyes looked like they were staring beyond his physical body and into his soul. And oh god was that so hot.

“You can call me Nathaniel. So why did you summon me here anyways? And why is your face all red?”

What is he supposed to say? “Well people haven’t been summoning demons as much lately, so I thought I’d help you guys out.”

The demon bowed slightly. “Yeah, demons have gotten a bad rap, no thanks to the propaganda spread about us. So how are you going to explain this to your parents? Because unless the world has changed since my mother went to the human world, you’re still pretty young.”

“You don’t look like you’re that old either.”

“Oi! I’m sixteen, a perfectly acceptable age for a demon!”

He was going to say something in his defense, but then he heard the front door open. His father was back again. “Alright, if my father asks, you’re a friend from school.”

It had been a week at this point, and he knew that he’d only fallen further for the young demon. He didn’t know exactly what had attracted him to Nathaniel, but there was no way it was changing anytime soon. 

When he’d asked Nathaniel how he ate or where he slept, the demon was quite squirrely about that information, but he’d eventually got it out of him.

“You do know that demons have magic, right? It’s a simple matter to get myself what I need. A bit of magic, and people don’t question it.”

Eventually, he managed to convince his mother to let Nathaniel stay here, telling a technically true story about Nathaniel being far from his home. He was 80% sure she knew what really was up, she’d always been perceptive that way.

Coming back home from school on friday, having to avoid the at this point daily akuma attack, he found Nathaniel (or Nath as the demon had recently asked him to refer to himself) just sitting at his writing desk. He would’ve been angry at anyone else, but the moment he saw that Nath was creating artwork, pencil sketching the city of Paris.

“Nice drawing.”

Seeing Nath, who was usually very calm and controlled, jolt out of his chair admittedly made him a bit proud. He’d never got that much of a reaction out of the demon. 

“Uh, I’m sorry for using your desk, I didn’t mean to, it’s-”

“It’s fine.” He said. “I just didn’t expect you to draw. You’re actually pretty good. And there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Well the truth is that I’ve fallen in love with you, and I don’t know if you feel the same way back and I know it’s stupid and everything but-”

He felt surprisingly strong and warm arms wrap around him.

“I fell in love with you the moment you summoned me, Marc.”


End file.
